sundaysigilfandomcom-20200213-history
Heiða the Seer
female dökkálfar blooded dread necromancer 4 (ECL 6) NE medium humanoid (human, fey) Init '''+4; '''Senses '''low-light vision, darkvision 120 ft., Auto-Search; listen +2, spot +2 '''Languages '''common, ancient, one god common ---- '''AC 17 (+4 dex, +3 studded leather), touch 14, flat-footed 13 HP 27/27 (4d6+8) Fort +3, Ref +5, Will +6 (+2 vs sleep, stunning, paralysis, poison, disease) DR 2/bludgeoning and magic SR 14 Immune sleep spells and effects ---- Speed 30 feet. Melee charnel touch +1vs touch AC (1d8+1/x2)negative energy Melee staff +1 (1d6-1/x2) Ranged longbow +6 (1d8-1/x3) Base Atk +2; Grapple +1 Special Actions Negative Energy Burst (1/day), Rebuke Undead 8/day (+7, 2d6+9, 4th), Charnel Touch Dread Necromancer Spells Known (CL 4th): 1st (7/8)— bane, bestow wound, cause fear, chill touch, detect magic, detect undead, doom, hide from undead, inflict light wounds, ray of enfeeblement, summon undead I, undetectable alignment 2nd (1/4)— Blindness/deafness, command undead, darkness, death knell, false life, gentle repose, ghoul touch, inflict moderate wounds, scare, spectral hand, summon swarm, summon undead II, rigor mortis Spell-like Abilities (CL 4th): 1/day—[http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/darkness.htm darkness], [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/detectMagic.htm detect magic],[http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/divination.htm divination] ---- Abilities Str 8, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 14, Wis 10, Cha 19 (21) SQ Mental Bastion Feats Tomb Tainted Soul, Spell Focus (Necromancy) Skills Bluff +12, Intimidate +14, Diplomacy +7, Knowledge (Religion) +7, Concentration +9, spot +2, listen +2, search +4, Use Magic Device +6 Skill Points Bluff 7, Intimidate 7, Knowledge (Religion) 5, Concentration 7, Use Magic Device 1.0CC Possessions rune inscribed skulls, Staff (wood, brass, and bone), longbow, 30 arrows, incense and hallucinogenic herbs, book of black magic (human skin leather bound), studded leather armor, basic cooking gear, flint and steel, Dust of Dryness, Quartz (Identify at Will), Silver Pendant (Steinvordur - +2 Charisma), +3 heavy steel shield Coins 8 sp, 27 gp, 2 Bloodstone (50 gp), 12 amber gems (100 gp), 12 white pearls (100 gp), 9 Black Pearls worth 250 gp (Raen's Daughters) Potions Potion of Jump, Potion of Endure Elements, Potion of Circle of Protection from Good (CL 12), Potion of Gaseous Form (CL 12) Scrolls Scroll of Dispel Magic, Scroll of Detect Evil, Scroll of Detect Magic, Scroll of Magic Weapon, Scroll of Sanctuary, Scroll of Reincarnation ---- Charnel Touch Negative energy flows through a dread necromancer’s body, concentrating in her hands. At will, but no more than once per round, she can make a melee touch attack against a living foe that deals 1d8 points of damage, +1 per four class levels. This touch heals undead creatures, restoring 1 hit point per touch, +1 per four class levels. A dread necromancer can use the spectral hand spell to deliver this attack from a distance. Lich Body: Starting at 2nd level, a dread necromancer begins her journey into undeath. The first symptom is her body’s increased resilience to physical harm. She gains DR 2/ bludgeoning and magic. As the dread necromancer increases in level, this DR increases in effectiveness, to DR 4 at 7th level, DR 6 at 11th level, and DR 8 at 15th level. Negative Energy Burst: Beginning at 3rd level, a dread necromancer gains the ability to emit a burst of negative energy from her body, harming living creatures within 5 feet of her. This burst deals 1d4 points of damage per class level. A successful Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 her class level + Cha modifi er) reduces damage by half. Undead creatures within this burst are healed the same amount of hit points as the damage she deals to living creatures. A dread necromancer can use this ability once per day at 3rd level, and one additional time per day for every five levels she attains beyond 3rd (2/day at 8th level, 3/day at 13th level, and 4/day at 18th level). Mental Bastion: Starting at 4th level, a dread neceromancer gains a +2 bonus on saving throws made to resist sleep, stunning, paralysis, poison, or disease. This bonus increasees to +4 at 14th level. ---- Heiða Background Heiða with her normal paint on: Frida Shadow-Walker - Wants me dead. Spreading a rumor that I send souls to Hel. How dare she? Category:Viking